


if you like piña coladas

by silvershortswords



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Snark, Snowballing, reader is a macro cosmos employee, uhhhh pineapples?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershortswords/pseuds/silvershortswords
Summary: You have an appointment in Rose's office.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	if you like piña coladas

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhhhhhhhhh fuck man i dont know i just want to suck rose's fat uncircumcised dick :/
> 
> reader is afab and has v/gina mentions but theres no mentioned pronouns for reader
> 
> im not a writer im just horny. theres a lot of mistakes
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> please
> 
> UPDATE 04/02/2021: uh. okay. where do i start. 
> 
> ive had this damn fic in the back of my head for this entire month. when i thought i could leave it alone, id get an email that someone left kudos on it. so i suppose thats gods way of saying "theres a few kids out there who enjoy the idea of sucking off rose PLUS they like your sorry excuse of a fanfic" 
> 
> so whoevers reading this again; im doing this for you. 
> 
> i wrote this fanfic on a friday night at 6 am, when i was very drunk and very horny and very sleep deprived. not so great combination, but you now understand why this story is the way it is. 
> 
> now that im not drunk, not super horny, and not sleep deprived, i gave it another look and edited parts here and there to "flow" a little bit better (im not sure though i have no clue what the hell im doing i havent touched a book in years). i wrote out a longer ending as i felt like the end was a little too abrupt. again, i was too drunk and horny to care. unfortunately, i dont think i can make this any better as i never really have done any creative writing in my life. im literally just horny for this dumb evil dilf and wanted to spread the love.
> 
> anyway i should be shutting the fuck up now. ive worked on this fic for way too long and the amount of words i wrote is embarrassing. i think i can leave it alone now though.
> 
> i am very grateful for the kudos i got and i appreciate you for cutting me some slack while reading this. i know its not a lot compared to others but i am still very happy.
> 
> peace out

“Are you still hungry?”

“Yeah– yes.”

“Would you like me to feed you some more?”

“Yes… yes, please.”

“I don’t know. You look a little… full.”

Rose looked down from the chair, amused from his own dumb joke. And he was relishing in the sight of you, eyeing you up and down, drinking up every little detail like a piece of art. His elbow balanced on the armrest. Leaning sideways, his cheekbone was resting on his knuckles. His spare hand was absently stroking his cock, taken out of his steel-grey slacks, the hexagon-shaped belt unbuckled. He was quite girthy, slicked with pre-cum and the spit from your tongue. A bright hot blush was spread across his cheeks, a little drip of sweat down his temple, lips curled in a smug smile.

You wanted to knock that fucking grin off his face.

“You are the absolute worst,” you breathed. You were shaking, sweat dampening your skintight Macro Cosmos uniform, clinging against your skin.

“ _I’m_ the absolute worst?” He repeats you, placing a hand on his chest in superficial shock. Rose twirls his finger around his long lock of hair, eyeing to the side. He mocks a pout and batted his lashes. “Ouch, dear. That really hurt my feelings. You could just tell me to stop, if that’s what you meant to say.”

“That’s not – _ah_ – what I said…”

Rose arched a brow, facing you before his lips curled into a smile again.

“Then what _did_ you say?” He snickered. He tapped on his lip with his index finger, thinking out loud. “I thought I heard you clearly. Dear me, my age is really starting to show, isn’t it? Perhaps I should turn down the noise a little.”

He leaned forward to reach for a small, square device with a lit up screen sitting on his desk.

“No!” You quickly object. “Don’t.”

Rose’s brows raised and stopped halfway in his reach. He returned his hand, sitting back down again. He clasped his hands together on his lap.

“No?” He tilted his head. He blinked at you, acting oblivious. “Why not?”

“Arceus, stop asking questions, you’re so… so–”

“Oh, but the noise really is kind of loud, don’t you think? Reminds me of a Combee, you know? What do they sound like again? Something like...” Rose played with his signature lock of hair again. He imitated the noise, swaying his head side to side each time. “Buzz. Buzz. _Buuuzz.”_

“Ugh, I fucking– I fucking _can’t,”_ you squirmed and shifted on the soft satin pillows below your knees. You focus your attention on the slightly oversized dildos stuffed inside your ass and pussy, very nicely pushed in by your boss, vibrating consistently on a medium setting. The dildo stuck in your wetness branched out onto your clit, rubbing into it every time you would writhe on the pillows. There are smaller vibrators tightly taped onto your nipples, poking and buzzing away through your shirt.

“Tsk tsk, being vulgar now, are we?” Rose tutted in disapproval, shaking his head. He reached out a finger to flick on the vibrator attached to your nipple. Again and again. You arch your chest forward into his touch, lips parting to gasp and moan in pleasure. The touch felt electrifying, the sensations going down straight to your pulsing clit. You clenched down on the toys pushed inside you, desperate for release. Rose watches you intently, jerking his cock a little faster. His breathing heaved, pupils dilated in those mint green, lust-filled eyes.

“That’s no way to talk to your _boss_ now, is it?”

His hand reached to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pushing your face to his red hot erection. You wince a bit from the sudden movement, the smell of his musky cock flooding your nostrils. The leaking tip peeking out of his foreskin was brushing against your lips, begging to slip between them. You keep being surprised by how damn thick he really was (to be honest, what part of him isn’t, really), Rose’s fingers delicately wrapped around the base.

“I think you should be using your mouth for something other than complaining.”

His voice was smooth but demanding. Without a reply, you slowly opened your mouth to lick a short stripe on the tip. Rose let out a small sigh, his eyes drooping, nudging your head further onto his cock. You rose your hand to grip the base, Rose’s fingers slipping away from it and quickly replaced with yours. Your swollen lips wrapped around the sensitive head when your fingers were gripping around his cock, feeling it flex in your mouth. You gathered a bit of spit to coat it on him, balancing yourself with your spare hand on Rose’s knee.

You swallowed up some more of his dick, bobbing your head in a steady pace, your velvety tongue brushing on the bottom side. Rose released the grip off your hair as squirmed and moaned on his office chair, the leather material creaking under him. He firmly clutched down on the chair’s armrest, his blush deepening on his face while groaning and gently rolling his hips into your mouth.

Stifled moans came from your throat as the toys stuck inside you were driving you insane, vibrating and sliding just against the right spots. Sucking his cock was only adding to your overly stimulated senses. You have never been so horny and on edge in your entire fucking life. You were as sloppy as you could be, obscene noises coming from your sinful mouth. Spit was trickling down from your eager lips, trailing down your chin and down his cock.

Your hums around his cock only added to his pleasure, the vibrations from your throat going straight to his core. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut, his hand flying up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle. He stifled his groans into his balled fist, trying really hard not to push his entire length down your throat.

Your jaw quickly began to ache. You draw your lips back from his cock with a pop, a thin string of spit connecting between your tongue and the head, gasping for air. The both of you took a moment to recover, staring at each other with shallow breaths.

“Heh,” you breathed, wiping away any drool that dribbled down your chin. “That alright, _Chairman?”_

Rose shuddered at you using his title, his tongue dry from his lips being parted the whole time. He licked his lips and curled them into a grin.

“You should teach me some of your tricks sometime,” He chuckled breathlessly, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He gently tapped the sweat away from his face with the cloth. He reached forward to do the same for yours, planting it on his desk after he was done with it.

“No way I’m more experienced than you,” you retorted. You massaged the sides of your aching jaw with your finger and thumb, rubbing in small circles. “Bet you had to suck off plenty of people to get where you are now.”

“Ha,” he pressed a finger on his lip in thought. “Hm, might have done that here and there…”

“Alright, alright,” you laughed. “Quit pulling my leg.”

“Oh, I would never!” He sounded playful, but you have a feeling that he was being dead serious about your claim. “That’s a story I can tell you on another day. You should be focusing on the task at hand, no?”

“Tsk, fine. Keep your secrets.”

You lifted a few of your fingers that were wrapped around his dick, making a ring gesture to create more space. You pulled down the foreskin to expose the oversensitive head underneath, your lips returning on it once again. You swirl your tongue around it in circles, making Rose throw his head back and gasp out your name, his cock twitching eagerly. He sat up straight to arch his hips into you, gently threading his fingers through your hairs. You leaned your head into his touch.

You drag your head up and down as your mouth sank down on his cock, carefully going lower and lower on him each time. Trying to ignore your gag reflex, you closed your eyes to focus on taking in as much of his cock as you could. You bobbed from the top down until you were able to kiss your spit-ridden fingers around the base. You managed to hold back on choking when you felt his dick hit the upper back of your throat, dragging your lips back to the tip again along with your fingers. You felt the tip of your nose bumping against the swell of his cute belly. You heard Rose choke out above you, his dominant composure slowly falling apart the lower you sank down on him.

You made a scene out of it, slurping on his dick using the excess saliva gathered on your tongue. You latched onto him with your mouth like a vacuum, creating more friction on his cock while you sucked him off. Any bit of pre-cum leaking out of him would quickly be lapped up, tasting thick and oddly... sweet.

Your eyes slowly opened to look up. Rose was staring at you as if you were the only perceivable thing on earth, lust written all over his deeply flushed face. When your gaze met his, the corners of his mouth slowly twitched into a weak, yet charming smile. _Can’t help but flash you a smile no matter what, can he?_ He was shaking, his chest visibly rising and falling as he groaned. You smiled a bit around his cock, relishing in the sight of the top dog of Galar with the fancy grey suit and tie completely consumed by his arousal.

You kept up a fast but steady pace, short breaths through your nose as your head slowly felt hazier by the second. Rose was keeping up with you, thrusting his hips into you in tandem and panting in pleasure. More and more pre-cum flowed out of his cock for your tongue to catch. You moved your spare hand to press against the front of your pants, damp from arousal, grinding your hips against it to give yourself the relief you desperately needed. You whimpered around his twitching cock from the vibrators shifting in you and constantly pressing against your g-spot and clit, your ass tightening around the vibrating plug. Rose groaned in response, enjoying the sight of you touching yourself in front of him.

You then heard Rose make a frustrated growl, and a bit of fumbling on the desk above you. You then heard a bunch of frantic tapping on a hard surface.

“Come on, come on,” Rose muttered to himself between shallow panting.

You jumped from the vibrators turned up to its highest setting, the buzzing growing louder, a pathetic whimper coming from your throat as you gagged on his fat cock. Rose choked out from your mouth tightening around him, his thighs tensing up. You recovered quickly, breathing faster through your nose. Rose put the device back on the table with shaking hands before paying his attention back to you.

“You– you are going to cum with me,” he ordered. His voice was shaking. “Understand?”

You moaned in response, your eyes fluttering shut as the vibrators working your body became too much to handle. You spread your thighs apart, sitting down and grinding your soaking pussy against the pillows on the floor, clamping down on the toys that kept bumping and buzzing against all your sweet spots. Your nipples were rock hard against the taped vibrators, overstimulated to the point of absolute ache. Fuck, fuck, you were so fucking _close._ You picked up the pace and bobbed your head faster with reinvigorated determination, your arousal, your _need_ , faltering your steady rhythm.

Rose threw his head back onto his chair, throwing any dignity left out of the window and crying out in ecstasy. Sweat was trailing down his forehead, a bunch of his hairs damp and clinging against it. The raw, guttural moans and gasps he was making were like music to your ears. His eyes rolled to the back his head, brows raised, his mouth open wide spilling out incoherent noises and moans. He was clutching tightly on both his armrests, his toes curling inside his shoes.

“ _Ah–_ ah– _oh, you’re so good_ ,” the Chairman praised in a whiny voice. There was something adorable about how oddly vulnerable Rose was sounding at the moment. “Please– I _can’t!_ I’m so close, please cum with me! _Please!"_

You grind yourself against the pillow faster, releasing your mouth from his cock. You dipped your shaking hand into your pants to rub your clit with circling motions. You fisted your other hand around him and impatiently jerked him off on your tongue, sticking it out of your mouth as far as you could. He was rocking his hips into your hand, rubbing his cockhead against the flat of your tongue.

You looked at each other, your aroused gazes only adding to your upcoming climax. You and Rose were so close, panting like a damn Yamper, your orgasms just right by the corner, no more coherent thoughts left in your brain, both of you wanting release _badly_ , and it was just a few more strokes _right until–_

You watched as Rose toppled over the edge first with a choked out cry and a long moan, his hips bucking as thick ropes of hot cum spurted into and around your eager mouth. You were sure he was holding onto his cum for a few days, as he was quickly pumping your mouth full with his release, bits of excess dribbling out of your bottom lip. He whimpered out your name, trembling as you kept masturbating him through his orgasm. He quickly grew overstimulated as you kept milking the cum out of his cock, his thighs and hips shuddering under your touch. You happily caught it all, withholding from swallowing and letting his cum collect on your tongue.

You came at the same time, your eyes rolling up and squeezing down to a squint as your climax hit your core. You let out a whine from the back of your throat, keeping your mouth wide open to take Rose’s cum. Your hips jerked against the pillow, your pussy convulsing, the vibrators bringing your orgasm to a whole new height. The pleasure was pure, unadulterated. It was difficult for you to just not collapse on the floor.

The both of you took a long moment to come down from your highs, quietly staring at each other, breathing heavily. Rose snatched up the controlling device from his desk, tapping on the screen a few times until the toys ceased vibrating. He tossed it back and sat back down, adjusting his tie and picking up the handkerchief to wipe off the spit and cum off his cock. He tucked it back into his sleek pants, buckling his belt back together.

In the meantime, you slipped your hands under your sweaty work uniform to gingerly take out the toys inside and on you. You balanced yourself on one foot to stand up, Rose holding out a hand to help. Your legs were aching, shaking as you helped yourself up, leaning into the Chairman’s surprisingly steady hands. He stood up alongside you. He then gave a quick look at your lips before he broke the silence.

“Open your mouth for me.”

You obliged, carefully parting your lips, showing the copious amount of cum collected on your tongue. He took a small moment to inspect your mouth with a finger and thumb under his chin. Then his lips curled into a quite excited smile.

“Mm, absolutely delightful,” he hummed happily, reaching his hand behind your neck to pull you into him. He gently cupped the side of your face before pressing his lips against yours. You both moaned into the sloppy kiss as you and Rose tasted his cum together, excess of the warm load dribbling out of your lips. Rose dragged his tongue to scoop the spilled cum and then slipped it between your lips, roughly lapping up the cum from your tongue. He groaned when he tasted himself on you. Your tongues danced together for a while, spit diluting the cum before you both swallowed it. You and Rose gave one last deep kiss before your lips parted.

“Hm,” Rose blinked, licking his lips as he judged the flavour. A smile returned on his face once again. “Well, what do you think of the taste? I’ve been eating pineapples. They seem to work!”

“Well, uh, that explains the sweetness,” you thought out loud. “Why, though?”

“I only wish to make this experience more pleasant for you, that is all,” Rose beamed. “Got myself the finest pineapples imported from Alola. If you’d like, I can send you some to your doorstep! I accidentally ordered way too many of them, anyway.”

“How grossly charitable of you,” you rolled your eyes, but you meant it more sincerely than you let on.

“Maybe let me taste that sweetness off of you if you commit to eating them,” he murmured, his voice deeper. A finger idly ghosted on your thigh. “Repay you for your lovely service. What do you say?”

A small blush quickly appeared on your face from his direct suggestion. You stare back into Rose’s dreamy eyes that were locked onto yours, making it near impossible to deny his offer. You’re mentally kicking yourself for giving in so easily. You hummed in thought, but quickly made up your mind.

“Okay okay, fine. But I’m not paying for them!”

“Wonderful!” Rose’s playful demeanour returned, placing his hands on your shoulders with a big grin. “I will get them brought to your address as soon as I can! I guarantee you will enjoy them.”

“Looking forward to it,” you nodded. “Thanks, Chairman.”

“Rose is fine, dear,” he corrected smoothly. His hands gave you a quick pat on the shoulders before sliding them off altogether. “Right, this is an additional hour that I can add to your next pay check. We can schedule another… _appointment_ next week, same time as today. But it is up to you.”

“I mean, why not?” you shrugged. You certainly don’t mind getting railed by Rose every week.

“Then it is settled,” his voice was filled with excitement. He fished his Rotom Phone out of his pocket, about to type. “Oh, I forgot to mention, my VP Oleana will be present during that day. I would rather not withhold her from something as important as our… er, _meetings_. Will this be a problem?”

He’s trying really hard to keep things professional. How cute.

“Does this mean it’s us three, or–”

“Correct. I will have her by my side during the next appointment.”

You scratched your neck, looking away and trying really hard not to mentally conjure up any _interesting_ imagery involving Rose and Oleana. Rose eyed you with a smirk as if he sensed what you were thinking.

“This will definitely not be a problem, Mr. Rose.”

“Excellent! I knew you were the flexible type,” he commented, happily typing away on his phone. He turned off the screen soon after and put the phone back into his pocket. “Well, it is getting kind of late. I need to finish working on some papers, and you must be tired.”

“Yeah, you’re right… I should be taking my leave now,” you walked over to the chair on the other side of the desk to pick up your coat and backpack. You slipped your arms into the sleeves of your warm coat. You shook his hand before saying goodbye for the day. “Well, it’s been a pleasure, Chairm- _Rose_ , I mean.”

“I wouldn’t want anything less. You have a good evening, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I will! See you later, Rose.”

As you walked out, he called out from his desk.

“By the way, I hope you enjoy the pineapples! Let me know what you think!”

“Sure! Thanks!” you shout back.

This man and his dumb pineapples.


End file.
